1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to device for controlling automatic start of an engine mounted on a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for controlling automatic start of an engine mounted on a vehicle provided with a manual transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, idle-stop control, where restart operation is performed after an engine mounted on a vehicle has been automatically stopped, is known. For example, JP-A-2006-138221 discloses an idle-stop control in which a process for automatically stopping the engine is performed when predetermined stop conditions are met. Then, when predetermined restart conditions are subsequently met, initial rotation is applied to an output shaft of the engine (cranking is performed) by the starter being driven, thereby restarting the engine. As a result of this control, the fuel efficiency can be enhanced.
In a vehicle with a manual transmission including the clutch that transmits or blocks motive power between the output shaft and the driving wheel by the driver operating the clutch operating member, the following are proposed as the restart conditions for the engine: conditions including a condition that, under a circumstance in which the clutch is blocking the motive power between the output shaft and the driving wheel, the clutch operating member is operated such that the motive power is transmitted between the output shaft and the driving wheel; and conditions including a condition that, under the above-described circumstance in which the motive power is blocked, brake operation is released.
In more detail, when the above-described conditions involving clutch operation and brake operation are used as the restart conditions, a situation may occur in which the motive force is transmitted from the output shaft to the driving wheel during a period in which cranking is being performed by the process for restart, depending on the operation aspect of the clutch operating member by the driver after the restart conditions are met. In this instance, as a result of the driving force of the starter being transmitted to the driving wheel and used for power-running the vehicle, defects may occur such as movement of the vehicle at an unintended timing or reduced reliability of the starter.